


Pushy

by somehowunbroken



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't actually like each other. Most of the time. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://camshaft22.livejournal.com/profile)[**camshaft22**](http://camshaft22.livejournal.com/), who is having a less than stellar week. I love you, hon, and hope this brightens your day. Also fits the ropes/chains square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. I've never written Kyle before, so... apologies.

“This is a little pushy,” Jason observes. “I mean, if you wanted a date-”

“-I would have asked someone else,” Kyle snaps. There’s no need to check that the ropes are holding him; there’s no way for Jason to break free of the green tendrils wrapped around his wrists. Kyle checks them anyway, then constructs some more ropes to wrap around Jason’s ankles just to be safe. “This isn’t a social call, Todd.”

Jason smirks. “They why did you break out the bondage gear, _Rayner_?”

It’s not the first time that Kyle wonders how, exactly, his life has gotten to this point. It’s actually a question he asks himself kind of often: how did he go from struggling-but-not-starving graphic artist to whatever crazy situation he’s in now?

The answer this time is actually kind of straightforward, or at least easy enough to trace: Parallax, Ganthet, space police, capturing a fugitive. The fact that the fugitive in question is more of a good guy than bad these days coupled with the fact that he’s maybe-sort-of someone that Kyle has slept with a few times while off the clock muddies the water a little, sure, but this is one of the more normal days he’s had lately. At least Jason isn’t going to spew purple slime all over him without warning.

Probably.

Jason flexes his fingers. “So. Do share, Green Lantern, sir, however can I help you?”

“This would be easier if you weren’t such a dick,” Kyle mutters.

Jason’s smirk widens. “You’ve got the wrong Bat-kid, Rayner. I’m two inches taller, a lot less bendy, and I filled out the short pants way the hell better.”

“Such a _dick_ ,” Kyle says. “Look, all I need is for you to tell me what’s going down with the gun-runners you’ve been tracking. We’ve got intel that there’s someone trafficking out of Gotham, and if it’s your guys, we can coordinate and save a lot of trouble on both ends of the deal.”

“Huh,” Jason drawls, cocking his head to the side. “Gun-runners. Nope, doesn’t ring a bell.”

“I’ll give you bell-ringing,” Kyle snaps, grabbing Jason by the shirt and hauling him up. “Look, you can be as much of an asshole as you want, but you’re trying to sell yourself as a good guy now, right? Help us out. Make a show of good faith.”

Jason barks out a laugh. “That’s a good one. I’ll have to remember it. _Show of good faith_.”

“Jason,” Kyle sighs. “Do you know anything?”

“I know lots of things,” is the instant reply. “I don’t think your gun-runners are my gun-runners, though. Mine are working Port Adams up to Amusement Mile, but they’re not smart enough to ship their shit out of the city.” Jason shakes his head. “Haven’t heard anything about anyone trafficking through Gotham, but contrary to popular belief, I don’t actually know everything that goes on in the dark.”

“Damn,” Kyle says, dropping his hand from Jason’s chest. “I was really hoping you knew what the situation was.”

Jason shrugs as well as he can with the ropes around his wrists. “Sorry, sweetheart. I’ll definitely give you a call if I hear anything – oh, wait, you don’t have a phone that gets calls in outer space.”

Kyle waves the ring. “You can get a message to someone who can get a message to me.”

“But it’s all about getting in touch with you, baby,” Jason purrs, and Kyle isn’t sure when he’d started backing up, but he’s against the wall now, and Jason is pressed right up against him. A quick glance down confirms that he had, at some point during the conversation, let Jason’s ankles free. “Where’s the fun in it if I have to leave a message with Captain Marvel?”

“I’m sure that-”

“Rayner, if I come on any more strongly here, it’s going to involve a disco ball and Barry White,” Jason says, amused. “Are we gonna fuck, or are you going to leave me with Green Lantern balls?”

“ _Such a dick_ ,” Kyle reiterates, because it bears repeating, but it doesn’t stop him from leaning forward and kissing Jason. Jason opens his lips instantly, sucking Kyle’s tongue into his mouth, and it’s only when Kyle pulls back that he realizes that Jason is drumming his fingers against Kyle’s thigh.

“This would be easier if I could use my hands,” Jason says mildly.

“Nope,” Kyle says, grinning as Jason’s pupils dilate. “I’ve been informed by a reliable source that you Bat-kids are trained to work around that sort of obstacle. I’d love to see it in action.”

“I outgrew the red and green a long time ago,” Jason growls, smacking his bound hands against Kyle’s leg.

“You should be extra-good at it for all the practice time,” Kyle counters. “Safe word?”

“Umpire,” Jason says instantly. It never changes, but it’s better to ask.

“Umpire,” Kyle repeats. “Using it?”

“You’re an asshole,” Jason snaps. “No, I’m not using it.”

“Oh, good,” Kyle says, grinning. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

“You really are-” Jason starts, but Kyle swallows the rest of the words out of his mouth. It doesn’t take long for Jason to slip his thigh between Kyle’s legs and start grinding against him.

Kyle grabs Jason’s wrists in his hands and turns until Jason is against the wall. He keeps one hand on each arm as he concentrates, and the construct holding Jason’s wrists together shifts and moves until Jason’s hands are pinned neatly to the wall above his head. Kyle taps on Jason’s arm and Jason pulls at the restraints; he can move his shoulders easily, and there’s no strain in his neck. Kyle steps back, satisfied.

“Nice,” Kyle says approvingly. “Stay there, huh?”

“Right, like I have a choice,” Jason grumbles, tugging on the restraints again. “I’ll just stand here and figure out if there’s any way I can jerk myself off without using my hands while you screw around over there.”

“You know, if you _were_ as bendy as Nightwing, you could probably flip your bottom half up towards your top half and take care of the problem,” Kyle says thoughtfully. He reaches out and flicks the button on Jason’s pants open, then tugs his jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh. He drags his fingers lightly up Jason’s bare thigh and squeezes his hip lightly. “What do you think?”

“I think I really, really don’t like you,” Jason says, narrowing his eyes. “Why am I fucking you, again?”

“Huh,” Kyle says, sliding to his knees. “You know what? I’m not sure. I think it had something to do with this, though.” He grins up at Jason and waits until Jason’s mouth opens, to swear or urge him on or – no, probably to swear, Kyle thinks as he wraps his lips around Jason.

“Fuck,” Jason groans out, and Kyle gives himself a mental point. He puts one hand on Jason’s hip to keep him from moving and wraps the fingers of his other hand around the base of Jason’s cock. He leans in until he’s kissing his fist, and Jason bucks and tries to shove himself down Kyle’s throat.

The thing about Jason, Kyle thinks, is that he has an almost pathological inability to shut up. He’s always the one cracking lewd jokes over the radio during joint operations or the one trying to get the last word in any conversation. It can be irritating, sure, but when Kyle is doing his best to pull every sound he can out of Jason, it’s at least a little exhilarating.

Kyle lets his eyes close, working his mouth and his tongue and his fingers as he listens. Jason groans again, shifting his hips and trying to work against Kyle’s hand. He’s mostly quiet for a minute or two, but when Kyle hollows his cheeks and squeezes Jason’s hip, there’s a sharp intake of breath, and Kyle definitely adds another mental point. Maybe two.

“Fuck you,” Jason pants. “Seriously, Rayner, you’re just – God, I would love to be pulling your hair right now.” Kyle draws back at that, and when Jason lets out a “Hey, what the fuck-” Kyle sucks hard and pumps his fist. Jason lets out a choked sound, and when Kyle opens his eyes and glances up, Jason has his head tipped back against the wall and appears to be straining against the construct around his wrists.

Kyle hums and slides back down as slowly as he can, swallowing as his lips meet his fist again. Jason moans as Kyle moves his hand from Jason’s dick to his thigh, and starts making some extremely gratifying noises when Kyle starts bobbing his head. It won’t be long before the begging starts, Kyle thinks, if their past encounters are anything to judge by.

“Would you just,” Jason pants, trying to thrust again, “just – please – Kyle, please, come on, you’re killing me.”

Kyle closes his eyes and fights against the groan in his chest. It’s not anything that he’s likely to admit, but he really enjoys the way Jason loses it and says his name. It’s somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and it’s more than enough to make Kyle ache for more.

“Kyle,” Jason pleads again, twitching his hips against Kyle’s hold. Kyle gives in, groaning and tearing his hand off of Jason’s thigh so he can reach into his own pants. He squeezes Jason’s hip and hollows his cheeks, and Jason lets out a gasping whine and tries to move his hips again. This time Kyle lets him, blinking and pulling his head back so he won’t choke, and Jason catches on right away. He pumps his hips with no rhythm at all, and when Kyle slides his hand down to cup Jason’s balls, Jason chokes out a moan and arches and comes.

Kyle pulls off and braces himself against the wall, thrusting into his fist and panting. Jason is still gasping above him, and when he hums and says, “Fuck, Kyle, yeah, come on,” Kyle drops his head against Jason’s thigh and loses it.

He stays that way for a moment, trying to get his breathing under control. He looks up when Jason snorts. “You alive down there?”

“You know, it’s considered common courtesy to warn a guy before you come in his mouth,” Kyle says, scowling at Jason. “See if I ever do that again.”

Jason’s shoulders rise and fall. “See, I would have yanked you off, but something was keeping me from moving my hands.” He grins as he twists his wrists in the construct. “Sorry about that.”

Kyle rolls his eyes and gets to his feet, dissolving the construct as he stands. “Such a dick,” he says, once more with feeling, but he’s grinning right back. When he leans in to brush his lips against Jason’s, Jason meets him halfway, and okay, maybe he’s not so bad after all.


End file.
